Lady
Lady *'Configuration': 0-4-0 Lady is a Victorian-style steam engine who runs the Magic Railroad and is owned and guarded by Burnett Stone. Bio Lady was chased and wrecked by Diesel 10 long ago and was brought to safety by Burnett Stone. She was brought back to life with the help of Burnett's granddaughter Lily after being stored at Muffle Mountain for years, and helped Thomas defeat Diesel 10. Later in Calling All Engines!, she and Rusty appeared in a dream to Thomas. Lady told Thomas how to resolve the problems Sodor was facing. Basis Lady does not seem to be based on any real locomotive prototype, and appears to be a freelance design, however, she loosely resembles Lively Polly. Livery Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on the front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome and whistles, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Appearances Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! Voice Actors * Britt Allcroft (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Marina Watanabe (Japan; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Miyu Matsuki (Japan; Calling All Engines!) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; Calling All Engines!) * Rita Engelmann (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gabriela Gómez (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Lupita Leal (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Trivia * Originally, Lady was not going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was "telepathically" with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. She was later given lines to help smooth over cuts made to the film. * Her face is only visible on Sodor. * Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. * Lady was the first female steam engine introduced in the television series and the third female engine overall, the first being Daisy, the second being Mavis and the fourth later being Emily. * One of Lady's models is currently on display in Japan. * Lady's whistle sound was reused for Millie. * One of her concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, with several design changes. Quotes * Burnett Stone: "Well Lady, this is your Shining Time too." * Lady: "I hope so!" (Edited Version) "With your help!" (Uncut Version) - Burnett and Lady, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Thomas: "Lady, you're a Really Helpful Engine!" * Lady: "And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us!" - Thomas and Lady, Thomas and the Magic Railroad * "We always finish our jobs when we work together." - Lady to Thomas, Calling All Engines! Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued 2000, 2003 and battery powered; reintroduced 2014 "limited release") * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (talking) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Woody Capsule Series * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad128.png|Lady in the workshop File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad197.png|Burnett's painting of Lady File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad868.png|Lady's blueprints File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad933.png|Lady's whistle File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad951.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1041.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1051.png|Lady crossing The Big Dipper File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1024.png|Lady's wheels File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1104.png File:CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!190.png|Lady and Rusty File:CallingAllEngines!330.jpg File:Thomas,Lady,andMr.Conductor.jpg File:LadyandThomas.jpg File:CallingAllEngines89.jpg|Calling All Engines promo File:LadyFront.png|Lady's model File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad.jpg|Life size model with Cody McMains File:ThomasLadyJapan.jpg|Thomas and Lady models on display in Japan File:Ladybehindthescenes.jpg File:LadyModel.png File:Lady'smodel.jpg File:Ladyfaceless.jpg|Lady's faceless model (life size) File:Diesel10MeansTrouble6.JPG|Lady as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:Head-OnLadyPromoArt.png File:LadyFlashGame.png|Lady in a game on thomasandfriends.com File:LadyConceptArt.jpg|Lady's concept art File:LadyConceptArt2.jpg|A later concept art File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumLady.JPG|Lady at a Day Out with Thomas event File:Lady'sCarousel.jpg|Lady's Carousel at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLand(Japan)3.jpg File:ThomasLand(Japan)7.jpg|Lady replica at Thomas Land, Japan Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPrototypeLady.gif|ERTL prototype File:ERTLLady.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayLady2000Prototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayLady2005.jpg|2005 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2014LadyPrototype.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway prototype File:2014WoodenRailwayLady.png|2014 Wooden Railway File:WoodenbatterypoweredLady.jpg|Wooden Railway Battery-Powered File:BrioLady.JPG|Brio File:LadyTomy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:Trackmaster Lady.png|TrackMaster File:TakeAlongLady.jpg|Take Along prototype File:LimitededitionmrtallicTake-AlongLady.jpg|Take Along metallic File:BandaiTECLady.jpg|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiLady.jpg|Nakayoshi File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Wind-Up metallic File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Wind-Up Party File:MyFirstThomasTalkingLady.jpg|My First Thomas File:SubwayToyCollectableLady.png|Subway Toy Collectible File:LadyTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Lady Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters